So Your Body's Changing
by Kat Henshaw
Summary: What Darcy and Jane were doing during Ragnarok.


I own nothing, but oh the things I would do if I did.

Check out my bio and subscribe for more content and I hope you enjoy my fic!

Jane and Richards were at it again. Jane was waving around some readings that the printer had just spat out, and Reed was rubbing the back of his neck and looking baffled at the white board with his equation that both Jane and Darcy had told him was wrong.

Darcy sat on the couch as far away from the mercurial duo of scientists as she possibly could, allowing Sue Storm-Richards to intervene this time. If Darcy were to actually be anywhere near him, Reed would find himself used like an elastic band and flung as far off the roof of the Baxter Building as his molecules could allow.

After witnessing the whole business with the Accords and the not so legal access to footage of the airport fight between two factions of the Avengers, Darcy and Jane were now doing everything in their power to contact Thor.

Though Jane had dropped him like he was a bad habit (which, let's face it, he was), she was confident that if the earth ever needed Thor, now was that time.

Darcy was still a little unsure exactly what Thor could actually do for the clusterfuck that was the political climate of the entire world, but where doth Jane go, so does her nation.

So being the good assistant (paid and everything) Darcy did a little research and groaned at their luck when they realised that the only scientist with the qualifications they needed to be able to speed up the process of contacting Thor, was Dr Reed freaking Richards.

Don't get her wrong, she was grateful that the Fantastic Four had decided to retire rather than sign the Sokovia Accords (That thing was a disaster of genocidal proportions just waiting to happen) or go into hiding like _some people we will not name_. But, you see, Jane had a history of animosity with Richards.

Early in her career, before Darcy and then Thor, when she was a young woman in a mature chauvinist male science!world, she'd submitted one of hundreds of papers about her theories and finally a small science journal had printed it. Jane had been thrilled about the recognition. Aaaaand then _this_ jackass wrote into the publication discrediting every word that she had submitted. Being that he was the leading expert in the field at the time, the publication withdrew her paper.

Needless to say, there weren't any good feelings on Jane's behalf about cooperating with him, but eventually she saw reason. It helped that he was later proven wrong and then he discredited _himself_ with the spectacular failure that is his math when it came to the cosmic rays the Four earned their mutations from. The paper had formally requested her to write an update on her theories for them to publish with a front page highlight.

"They're at it again?" Johnny Storm asked as he slumped onto the other side of the couch. Darcy had been on hour 36 of a science bender with Jane and Reed when she'd been introduced the first time, and hadn't had a moment to herself since to get to know the hot headed superhero retiree.

So this was their first proper interaction, and Darcy was drained.

Darcy silently nodded, her eyes not moving from Sue as she subtly manhandled Reed into a seat and gave Jane a pop-tart.

"You'd think they'd get along and romanticise science or something." he mused, also watching the interaction.

Darcy turned to Johnny, ready to crack some kind of joke about the romance of Ebola in Petri dishes, but stopped to consider the man sitting beside her.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look like Captain America?" she asked instead.

He rolled his head on the couch to look at her, a serious sardonic look that didn't suit him at all, which was odd considering Steve Rogers was _always_ serious.

"You have no idea. Ever since that PSA he did got distributed to high schools across America, I've been stalked and chased by gaggles of giggling underage girls. I haven't left the building for months and even before that, I couldn't go anywhere without having to fly off." he looked off into the middle distance. "I burned through a lot of clothes during that time."

She stared at him, mouth agape. Now that she thought about it, it had been quite a while since she'd seen the notorious womaniser in the magazines with women hanging off him.

Unperturbed by her blatant open mouthed stare, he gave her a smile that dripped with sex and a hint of boyish playfulness that was entirely intoxicating. "You wanna make out?"

Suddenly not so drained, Darcy regarded him for a moment, looking him up and down, before shrugging her shoulders with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Only if I can call you Steve."


End file.
